I can describe you in ONE word, or not
by the1thatMakeYouSmile
Summary: "Why do I have to be with this refrigerator!"she asked " You'll have detention for a week if you don't do this" he said " Nooooooooooooo!" she screamed at the ceiling imagining it of the never ending blue sky.


**I wrote this cause I am bored **

**(they're in a world called ''Earth'')**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know who owns Naruto,duh, and if you don't, well, that's not my problem honeybunch.**

**And don't take my humor to seriously if your offended kay? Were good.**

Talking- talking

Thinking-_thinking _

Other stuff-**other stuff**

* * *

'' Why do I have to be with this refrigirator?!''The loud pink haired girl asked while waving her hands as if it was the end of the world.

''Because, _it's _an assignment, if you don't have it tomorrow, you will have detention.''The white haired man said with a smile under his mask._  
_

''Why me lord? Why?''The loud pink haired girl shouted and kneeling on the ground while looking at the ceiling imagining it ,as if it was the never-ending beautiful sky.

_**Flashback!  
**_

Students scaterd at Konoha Highschool. Some of e'm are walking talking and chatting with each other,some playing stuff that I don't give a damn thing.

Somewhere in a class room. A teacher called Kakashi by his students said;

''Okay class, we are having an S.A. about...'' he paused for a moment because his wonderful students only stared at him with a wierd look on their faces, but he continued anyways ''... your partner and your partner will do the same.''Some of the students cheered happily and some grunted and one said''...So troublesome...''**(****A.N. bet'cha don't know him)**

''This S.A. is about describing your partner in one or more words. And you will know them by going in his or her house this afternoon and you have to recite it in front of the class tomorrow, if you don't do what I say so you will have detencion for one week.''He said, a little to darkly.

''So..''he began ''Neji Hyuga and TenTen uhmm..''he paused for a moment and continued ''Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and the others, figure it your own to who you will be partner with''

_**End of Flashback!**_

**-Time skip; End of school-**

Sakura was waiting for the Uchiha to come out of the damn school '_What's taking so long?!' _she waited 20 minutes before the Uchiha appeared '_Finally!'. _Sakura only fummed at him cuz he smirked at her. _'I bet he did that on purpose!'_ she though to herself.

''Hey, Freezer! Are we going at my house or your house?, wich is better cause Im not going to agree if were going to my house.''Sakura said, wich Sasuke shrugged for an answer '' Your house it is!'' she said happily. ''Ohh, I forgot.'' she said and pulled her cell phone out and texted "**hey mom Im going to be late cuz I have H.W. with my fridge & don't wear my jeans!" **

**-With her Mom-**

Her mom was in a room with clothes everywhere, she then heard her phone ring and looked at it, then she pouted and muttering things like "She's not the boss of me!" before she started to clean the room arranged all the clothes.

**-Back to Sakura and Sasuke-**

They walked to Sasuke's house in silence. Sakura was shocked of Sasuke's house cuz it's so big! She stepped inside and got greeted by many butlers and maids. Then they got in a room that is so big it's like a...uhm...a...I got nothing.

Time passed and Sakura was filling her notebook to take notes of his movements. When his walking she'll wrote down 'left,right,left,right...' when his sitting 'going down to his base' when starring 'his trying to make things move by his mind!facinating.'

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was writing on her note book. He tried to peek but he was pushed by Sakura so hard that he slammed at the wall with a big thud. Sasuke was now unconscious right now and Sakura was just poking him with a stick like a dead he didn't moved Sakura just shrugged and putted him in a closet before some of his butlers and maids see her with a unconcious Uchiha. She then find the front door of the house for like 30 minutes cause she was like in a maze! So she said her goodbyes to the maids and butlers then went home.

**-Time past:Corecting the S.A.'s-**

They were starting. First, Neji=is a homo sexual & Tenten=is a hamburger, second, Shikamaru=is a pineapple & Ino=is a siren, third, Naruto=is a fox & Hinata=is a tomato then finally, Sakura=is a sumo wrestler & Sasuke=is a robot with super powers and a refrigerator.

**And they all lived happily ever after, the end.**

* * *

**likey or dislikey? please comment **

**And I hoped u all liked it! thnkz for reading! :))**


End file.
